The 'SecondHand' Son
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: ONE-SHOT!- Responce to a challenge from my friend Kiyoushi-chan. What would happen if InuYasha was the second son to the Pharaoh? And the only way to get ANY land or money, was to marry?


Hello everyone. I am Sandreline, and I am replying to the challenge sent by my dear friend Kiyoushi-chan. So, here goes- wish me luck!!!  
  
InuYasha grumbled as he again awoke in the Palace of Giza. (Not another day.) He thought. (Again as the 'second son'. With no chance of Power to the Throne that I am an heir to. Only good for marriage to make the country of Egypt stronger.) He thought. InuYasha let out a growl as he sat up in bed. Walking to his curio, he picked up a gold comb, and ran it through his long, black hair. Tying it in a ponytail at the base of his head, he turned around, and took his clothes for the day- the usual adornments of a wrap. He scowled. He preferred the kimonos such as that from the Japanese Empire. Looking through his wardrobe, he picked out the red hakama that was a gift from the Emperor of Japan, Emperor Higurashi. Placing these clothes on instead, he left his room to go to the halls for breakfast.  
  
As he walked, servants bowed slightly. However- InuYasha just couldn't help but notice that they didn't bow as low as they would have for his older brother Sesshomaru or his father, the Pharaoh TaiYoukai. Slipping into the hall, he walked to the hall, and took a seat at the end of the long table, hoping to invisible- not that it was very difficult.  
  
His father was sitting at the head, his older brother to his right, and the Japanese Ambassadors to his left. InuYasha couldn't help but notice that one man in particular would keep looking over at him, as if sizing him up. He would talk to the woman beside him- who InuYasha knew was his wife- and then they would both look at him.  
  
InuYasha growled slightly, sending a glare their way. The smiled at him, gave a slight bow with thier heads, and turned again to the Pharaoh. The man seemed to talk with him for a moment, and then the Pharaoh looked at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha was worried at first, thinking that the man told his father that he was acting rudely. What made InuYasha want to pee his pants was the fact that his father smiled at him. "My dear son, how old are you as of now???" He asked.  
  
InuYasha blinked. "I am now 19, Father." He said obediently, yet clenching his jaw in anger. Where was this leading to???  
  
His father, the great TaiYoukai looked at him. "Ah. The perfect age- and past- to get married. Tell me, son- you are only my second, and therefore not the Heir, unless something happens to your brother Sesshomaru."  
  
InuYasha let out a soft growl. "Yes, Father." He said, his jaw clenched. (What in Kami's name is going on?) He thought.  
  
TaiYoukai smiled. "So, this means that you would not inherit the Crown." InuYasha gave a small nod. "I shall give you this. Since your brother Sesshomaru is the greater one for the Crown of Egypt, how would you like a small piece of land and a position in it?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, half happily. (Well, atleast then i would know that I would have something to live off of.) He thought.  
  
TaiYoukai again smiled, innocence written in its look. "However, Ambassador Miroku and his wife Lady Sango have informed me of a request from the Emperor Higurashi. His Highness is looking for a suitor for his eldest daughter and heir, 18-year-old Princess Kagome. Lord Miroku has said that he shall write to Emperor Higurashi, and request the Princess and her escort be sent here to see if you are a acceptable suitor for her hand."  
  
InuYasha groaned. (Great. Just what I need.) He thought. (A Wimpy Princess who is spoiled and snobby.) InuYasha, however, nodded. He could have fun in this boring palace as he sat there, eating his food, as he dreamt up ways make the Princess flee from Egypt forever.  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome Higurashi, Princess of Japan, sat in her chambers, talking with her maids about the latest Court Gossip. Actually, that's not wording it right. Her maids were gossiping. Kagome was sitting on her bed, starring at the wall behind the giggling girls, sighing. She hated this.  
  
"Girls, if you would excuse me, I am feeling faint. I wish to take a nap, please leave." She said. The maids nodded, bowed, and left the room, giggling the whole way. Kagome rolled her eyes at them. Oh, how she was tired of the Court!!! It was all the same. So predictable!!! Kagome let out a scream, which she muffled with a pillow. Flopping backwards on her bed, she stared up at her ceiling as she played with the ends of her blue- gray kimono with royal-length sleeves.  
  
Kagome groaned as she heard a knock on her door. Growling, she forced herself stand up and fix her appearance. "Who is there?" She asked, using her diplomatic tone. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she rushed to the door. Sliding it open with force, she blinked back the tears at the sight of who stood before her. "Otu-san! Dad!!!" She cried, and flung herself into his well-built arms. Emperor Higurashi smiled as he held his daughter closely.  
  
"Kagome, how is my darling daughter?" He asked. Kagome looked up, smiling. "I fair well, Father." She replied. Higurashi smiled. "Good. I have received word from your friends Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, my Ambassadors." He said. Kagome smiled, and stepped aside to allow her father to enter her chambers. He nodded, and stepped in. Kagome sat upon her bed, and her father took a chair that had been abandoned by a maid.  
  
Kagome smiled at her father. "Do you wish to talk with me about something, Father?" She asked. He nodded. "Daughter, it is past the time were you should be married, and bearing children." He said.  
  
Kagome's face paled, and her eyes widened. "What?" She whispered. Her father continued. "Miroku and Sango are in Egypt, as you know. They report that the younger son of the Pharaoh TaiYoukai is much in the same position as you, and will make a strong and caring husband. You are to spend a week in Egypt, as requested by the Pharaoh, and see if he fits your approval."  
  
Kagome gasped. She spent several moments giving her father a blank look, before this new set of information sank in. In a fit, she jumped up, so that she now stood towering above her father. "Father, no! I wish to marry for love! And i do not wish to marry now! I want to wait, to see the World, to Travel and observe the lands outside of these palace walls!!! If i marry, i will never be able to do such!!! AND I REFUSE TO MARRY WITHOUT LOVE!"  
  
Higurashi's eyes narrowed at his daughter's actions. "You can learn to love him, as with what happened with your Mother and me. However, you are to marry the Prince whether he fits your approval or not!" He was now standing from the chair, eyes narrowed to almost a point. "Do NOT argue with me! Now, prepare yourself for your voyage. You leave tomorrow at noon, and Lord Miroku and Lady Sango shall await your arrival!" He said. Turning on his heels, he stalked from the room.  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed, and again screamed into her pillow. (No! I refuse to marry without love, and I know that I can never love when I am forced to marry!) She thought. However, she soon stood, and walked to her closest. (I shall take this to my advantage. I shall get to explore a land that I have never traveled to- not that I have ever left the palace, and I shall talk the Prince out of the Engagement!)  
  
~**~  
  
Horns sounded as the Princess' boat pulled up to the harbor. Miroku stood at the end of the plank, his wife Sango on his arm. InuYasha stood behind them, a scowl on his face. He was not interested in this. He wanted to turn. To run. However, something was making him stay.  
  
When the horns sounded, InuYasha let out a groan, and he looked up. A moment later, a woman appeared at the edge of the boat. The only word to describe the vision was...'Perfect'.  
  
The woman stood infront of the setting sun, causing a red halo to be framing her perfect figure. She had long, black hair, and the setting sun made her skin seem of the fair completion with a creamy tint. She had rose pink lips, and shinning blue eyes. She was wearing a gray kimono, with blue Sakura blossoms engraved, which appeared to be floating in a invisible wind.  
  
The woman floated down the ramp, and bowed before Miroku and Sango. In return, they bowed low, and greeted who InuYasha now knew was the Princess. Princess Kagome Higurashi of Japan.  
  
"Kagome-chan." InuYasha snapped out of his daze, as he witnessed Sango hug the Princess. "Hello my friend. How have you faired here in lovely Egypt?" The Princess asked. (Her voice... beautiful. Like an angel's song.) InuYasha thought.  
  
"We have faired fine, your Highness. How is your Father, the Emperor?" Miroku asked. Kagome's eyes hardened. "My father is forcing me into a marriage, that i am to understand you both have wisdom about. Care to tell your dear friend?" She asked.  
  
InuYasha gave a small smirk. (Maybe she is not like other Princesses.) He thought. Sango gave a small laugh, and Miroku smiled. "Kagome-chan, I am please to introduce to you Prince InuYasha TaiYoukai of Lower and Upper Egypt, your betrothed. Prince, this is Princess Kagome Higurashi of Japan."  
  
InuYasha stepped forward, his eyes boring into those of Kagome's. He bowed, and took her hand, placing a small kiss on the top. "It is a great honor to meet you, Princess." He said, giving a small smile. Kagome's pink looked slightly flushed as she replied with, "And an honor to meet you, great Prince. I am looking forward to my stay here in your kingdom." She replied.  
  
InuYasha offered his arm. "Princess, i am sure that you are hungry from your travels. My father has prepared a banquet to welcome you to his land." Kagome gave a bow, and took the offered arm. "Yes, Highness. I would be honored to have you escort me."  
  
As the pair walked off, Sango looked at her husband. "I think this is going to work well, don't you agree?"  
  
~**~  
  
"Baka!" (Idiot) "Onna!" (Woman) "Jamakasui!" (Pain in the ass) "Ahanadara!" (Air Head)  
  
Miroku sighed as he heard first Princess Kagome and then Prince InuYasha engage in yet another verbal war. Everyday. It was like clockwork, and Kagome only had 3 days to her visit left. "Will they ever stop? It's been 4 days, and already it feels like a year." Sango nodded. "It just means they love each other. Look at how you and i first met!" She told him, smiling. Miroku gave a small laugh. "Oh, yes. I remember." Sango smiled.  
  
"Get back here! InuYasha!" "Kagome!" InuYasha replied, mocking her aggravated tone. "Don't you dare mock me!" She called to him. InuYasha just rolled his eyes. Kagome sighed. "Fine. Be that way." And with that, walked into the chambers that she was given for her stay.  
  
Kagome had already known how to speak Japanese, but from birth, she was also taught Egyptian, English, and Spanish. She easily could communicate with anyone in the palace. InuYasha had known Egyptian and Japanese, and Kagome would start blabbering in her native tongue, then he would mimic her, purposely having the pronunciation wrong. This would lead to Kagome trying to help him and fix it, and InuYasha turning 'bad boy', which results in the arguments.  
  
At the same time, both whirled on each other. "I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!" They then did an about face, and fled to their own respective chambers.  
  
Sango and Miroku were too engulfed with starring into each other's eyes to notice or care.  
  
~**~  
  
Later that evening, Kagome was standing on her balcony in her evening kimono as she leaned on the rail and overlooked the city and palace. Egypt was beautiful, she could say that much. And the Temples of Giza were truly amazing, as was the LightHouse of Alexander that she was able to witness as she first arrived in Egypt.  
  
Kagome had found that even thought Egypt was very hot during the day, the nights would be freezing, and so she would often change into her warmer evening kimonos at sundown. She was now wearing a light purple kimono, with light purple ribbons tied in her hair. She smiled as she looked up at the full moon, glowing silver in it's glory. Oh, how she loved the Moon. Everytime she would look upon it's tranquillity, she would see her long- dead Mother's serene face, and she would always be suddenly comforted.  
  
"You must be the famous Princess Kagome."  
  
Kagome whirled, glaring at the intruder. Kagome scowled. "Who are you to invade a Princess' private chambers without her consent?" She growled.  
  
The invader looked remarkably like InuYasha and the Emperor. (This must be his older son.)  
  
The man looked at her, a evil smirk to his grin. "I am the High Prince Sesshomaru, Heir to the Thrones of Upper and Lower Egypt. And you are Princess Kagome."  
  
Kagome growled. (Yes. I must be careful- i have heard rumors from my maids about him. He has a horrible attitude, and is very self-centered.) "I am. You are still invading my personal quarters without permission. Leave now." She commanded of him. She fingered the small dagger that she always had in her kimono sleeves, just incase of situations like this. She was ready to easily flick it out of it's hiding place if need be.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "My, if you aren't the most elegant creature..." He raised a hand to her hair, and took a strand in his hands. "Maybe I should steal you from the little brother. That's it, i shall tell Father that i desire you instead of InuYasha."  
  
Kagome growled. "Leave at once, or i shall call in the guards." She told him, dagger in her hands, but still hidden by her extremely large sleeves.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned. "Very well, Princess. Till next we meet." He said left. Kagome scowled. (Why the nerve of that man!) She thundered in her head.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome whirled around, and looked to her right. There, on the balcony separated from her by a three-foot gold wall, was InuYasha. "Was that Sesshomaru I saw on your balcony?"  
  
Kagome growled. "You older brother is a complete pompous, not worthy enough to kiss the ground that Kami walks on, and most...) She was cut off as InuYasha clamped a hand over her mouth. "I get it. I think the same thing about him." He said.  
  
Kagome gave a small smile, and InuYasha removed his hand. "What was he doing here?" He asked, stepping over the small wall. Kagome growled. "He snuck into my room and started to talk to me about how I looked, and how he wanted to talk to the Pharaoh and switch the marriage contract so that I would marry him instead of you." She said.  
  
Kagome sighed. InuYasha looked at her in sympathy. "It will be ok, i promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever. I promise." He said. Kagome looked up at him, smiling. "Really???" She asked. "Really really." He said. Kagome smiled. "You know... you're not so bad...." InuYasha smiled. "... For a baka." She finished, adding a smirk.  
  
InuYasha grinned. "So, you want to play it that way, do you?" He asked. Kagome and InuYasha then proceeded to spend the night talking and playing games.  
  
~**~  
  
Today was the day. This was the day that Kagome would announce her decision, and she would head home to Japan.  
  
Lord Miroku, Lady Sango, Prince InuYasha, Pharaoh TaiYoukai, and Princess Kagome and 20 other witnesses to the Pharaoh's Court stood there in the Throne room, eyes on the Princess as she stood and smiled.  
  
"As you all know, today I leave again for home. I am honored that you invited me here, and wish to express my gratitude. In return for your hospitality, my Father and I give you these gifts." Kagome took out a pair of short swords that had a slight curve to the blade. "These are called Katana. They are very sharp, and used for close-range combat." The Pharaoh smiled and nodded, accepting her gift.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I am also here to announce my decision."  
  
InuYasha looked up at her, hope in his eyes. After the other night when Sesshomaru had approached Kagome, they had stayed up all night till dawn, talking and laughing. And last night, they had admitted their feelings. However... Kagome never got a change to reply-... for Sango had entered the room, wanting to have Tea with her- another gift that Kagome and her Father brought to his Father.  
  
"And i have made my decision. I have decided to follow my Heart. I have decided to allow Prince InuYasha my hand in marriage."  
  
InuYasha's face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. He stood from his seat, and walked to Kagome. "Princess, I am honored to be chosen by one so perfect." He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Kagome smiled. "It is a honor to be with one who loves me for me, Prince." Both smiled at each other, and the hall erupted in happiness.  
  
No longer was InuYasha the second-born, or the younger-son. Now, he had Kagome, who just made everything a whole lot better. And, he was the Heir to the Japanese Throne, now that he was wed to Kagome. No- no longer would he only receive 'half bows' or be ignored or treated poorly. Kagome loved him for him, and he loved her all the more for that.  
  
~**~ In the future, we find a happy Empress and Emperor of Japan smiling as they sit with their children, telling them a bedtime story.  
  
~**~ Well, how was that??? Like it??? Let me know!!! - Sandreline ^_~ 


End file.
